Papo Cabeça 2
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Mais um dia que eu tentava relaxar e dai elas apareceram... E não vieram sozinhas DEDICADO A MINHA QUERIDISSIMA PAMPAM!


**N/A: Olá para todos ^^**

**Eu estou aqui com mais uma** **one-shot para vocês! Essa é a continuação daquela primeiro Papo-Cabeça, mas agora com uma pequena diferença... ;)**

**Obrigada por todos os comentários que vieram com a primeira, amei de verdade!**

**XxX**

Mais um dia daqueles... Esse negócio de trabalhar é bom, mas cansa...

Quando eu cheguei em casa era um pouco mais de 4:30 da tarde. O sol estava se pondo la fora de um jeito bonito. Foi ai que eu percebi o silêncio. Sozinha em casa...

Nossa, fazia um bom tempo que eu não tinha essa sorte. Desde quando os... Ah não. Não me diga que aqueles quatro vão surgir a qualquer momento para me atormentar de novo!

Eu olhei em volta cuidadosamente procurando por qualquer sinal dos Marotos. Abri as portas do quarto e só pra ter certeza chequei em baixo da mesa, afinal com aqueles quatro nunca se sabe...

O último lugar que eu chequei foi meu quarto e aliviada vi que não tinha ninguém ali. Eu voltava para a sala cantarolando alegremente quando eu me deparei com cinco figuras sentadas no meu sofá.

Ah não. Lá vamos nós de novo...

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui? –eu perguntei usando toda minha pose de autora que manda alguma coisa (ou que no caso, pensa que manda).

-Nós precisamos trocar umas palavrinhas com você. –avisou uma Kira muito séria.

É, dessa vez não são os Marotos que estão aqui. São elas...

Epa, espera um pouco! Quem é aquele ser moreno ali?

-PAM! –eu me espantei ao constatar quem era a quinta figura parada bem na dela no canto da sala –O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha de forma desafiadora.

-Eu vim dar apoio moral. –ela avisou.

-Pra quem? –eu perguntei confusa.

-Pra quem precisar primeiro. –ela falou dando de ombros, depois analisou as outras quatro meninas presentes na sala –E eu to achando que vai ser você. –ela acrescentou com um sorriso divertido.

Grande consolo vindo dela.

-Vocês todas não estão meio longe de casa não? –eu perguntei depois de um longo suspiro –Como vocês vieram parar aqui?

-A gente veio de Chave de Portal. –Gabrielle esclareceu.

-A gente foi buscar a Pam no Brasil e depois viemos para cá. –Lily acrescentou.

Ótimo, elas ainda me trazem a Lily versão "eu sou má". Ela e a Pam juntas... Meu Deus, eu devia ter ficado até mais tarde no trabalho...

-Nós temos uma reclamação muito séria a fazer. –Katherine começou.

Caraca, essa vinda da Katherine não deve significar nada de bom mesmo...

-O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? –eu bufei.

-Você ta do lado deles! –Kira acusou.

Ok, sou só eu ou tem mais alguém perdido nessa conversa.

Ah, mas péra ai. Isso ta com cara de uma daquelas conversas de garota. Eu vou precisar de apoio emocional.

Eu caminhei até a geladeira e tirei um pote de sorvete. Eu sabia que eu tinha comprado aquilo por algum motivo mais especifico do que encher a geladeira da minha tia. Eu peguei seis colheres e sentei no chão da sala, próxima ao sofá, onde as quatro donzelas más de Hogwarts estavam sentadas. A Pam sentou-se na poltrona. Eu distribui as colheres.

-Ok, podem começar. –eu falei depois de me servir de uma colherada de sorvete.

-Você andou ajudando os Marotos! –Kira reclamou.

Eu engasguei com o sorvete.

-EU O QUE? –eu me virei para a Pam –Pam, fala que eu to ouvindo errado.

-Sinto muito, Isituxinha. É por ai mesmo... –ela falou dando de ombros.

Ai meu São Tomé das Letras... O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Nós ficamos sabendo que eles vieram aqui choramingar as magoas e que você atendeu eles. –Lily falou fria como gelo.

Ah isso...

-Me diz uma vez nessa fic inteira que eles tenham se dado melhor do que vocês. –eu pedi irônica –Eles estão pagando todos os pecados da vida deles numa fic só.

-É, mas você deixou aquele estúpido do Potter me beijar mais de uma vez depois daquela conversa. –Lily falou.

-O que eu posso fazer? –eu perguntei dando de ombros –Os leitores adoram quando vocês se beijam. E eu pessoalmente também adoro.

-Mas a idéia não é essa! –ela falou irritada.

-Ah é? Só me diga uma coisinha: quem é a autora dessa fic?

Ela bufou.

-Você... –ela respondeu a contragosto.

-Então pode deixar que eu sei qual é a idéia. –eu concluí.

-Uau, essa doeu, Isituxinha... –Pam comentou.

-Obrigada, Pampam...

-Mas não era pra ser assim! –Kira insistiu –Eles tinham que sofrer mais!

-Mais? –eu perguntei inconformada –Até eu que sou um ser do mal desprovido de emoções já to começando a ficar com dó deles. Eles tão sofrendo demais.

-Não é como se eles não merecessem. –Katherine falou tranqüila –O Potter e o Black são uns cafajestes.

-Vai dizer que o Remus merece? –eu provoquei.

Katherine só corou.

-A opinião dela não conta mais. –Gabrielle falou –Depois que o Remus prensou ela na parede ela ficou meio boba.

-Bom para ela. –a Pam falou.

-Concordo. Falta homem com atitude nesse mundo. –eu falei.

-Eu sempre tive um quê pelos cachorros... –a Pam falou pensativa.

-É. –eu também me peguei pensando –No fim eles obedecem melhor que os gatos...

Silêncio...

-Ok, vocês duas! –Lily chamou impaciente –O ponto da conversa não é o tipo de homem que vocês duas gostam. –ela lembrou –É o fato de que os Marotos estão folgando demais.

Eu suspirei. Eu joguei um olhar implorando ajuda para a Pam. Sabe qual a resposta daquele ser moreno? Ela me deu um sorrisinho inocente, como se não soubesse do que eu estava falando. Ta vendo? Por isso que ela vai dominar o mundo comigo.

-OK. –eu falei simplesmente.

-Ok o que? –Gabrielle perguntou confusa.

-OK, eu vou fazer os marotos sofrerem mais. –eu falei tranqüila.

Foi a vez da Pam me jogar um olhar confuso, eu só pisquei discretamente para ela.

-Ótimo. –Lily falou finalmente usando a colher que eu tinha dado para ela e sentando perto do pote de sorvete.

-Você não tem nada ai pra gente assistir na tv? –Kira perguntou curiosa –Eu nunca vi uma dessas coisas trouxas de perto.

Alem de tudo são folgadas...

-Tem "Uma linda mulher" pra assistir aqui. –eu falei.

-Oba! A gente pode ver? –Gabrielle pediu animada.

No fim a gente acabou assistindo filme e tomando todo o pote de sorvete. Por sorte minha tia ligou avisando que só ia chegar mais tarde. Eu não queria nem ver se ela chegasse aqui e toda essa mulherada estivesse na sala dela.

Quando o sorvete e o filme terminaram as dondocas de Hogwarts levantaram-se.

-Melhor a gente ir embora. –Katherine falou, vendo o céu escuro la fora –A gente tem aula e a Pam também tem que voltar para o Brasil.

-Obrigada pela visitinha amigável. –eu falei irônica.

-Disponha. –Lily retrucou tranqüila.

Eu bufei.

-Vamos indo, Pam? –Kira perguntou.

-Só um minutinho. Eu quero dar a Isituxa a prazer da minha maravilhosa companhia por mais alguns segundos. –ela falou calma.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha. A Pam só falou de novo quando as quatro saíram da casa para esperar por ela la fora.

-O prazer da sua maravilhosa companhia? –eu repeti irônica.

-É que todos sabem como eu sou maravilhosa então a desculpa saiu até convincente, né? –ela falou com um sorriso maroto –Mas fala sério. –ela pediu curiosa –Por que você aceitou voltar a fazer os quatro manés sofrerem? Não me entenda mal, eu não estou reclamando, eu acho que eles têm que sofrer mesmo, mas por que fácil assim?

-Pampamzitcha xuxu... –eu falei calma, colocando a mão no ombro dela –Já ta na hora das queridinhas ali verem que se eles sofrem, elas vão acabar sofrendo também.

Pam deu risada.

-Você é do mal mesmo.

-Eu faço o que posso! –eu respondi animada –Agora vai indo queridinha. Você deve ter alguma maldade pra fazer em algum lugar do Brasil, algum pretendente sem noção para dispensar...

-Do jeito que você fala faz parecer que eu faço isso todo dia. –ela falou, franzindo a testa.

-Não é culpa deles que você é tão irresistível, queridinha. –eu falei dando de ombros.

-Ah e a Pandora da Tropa de Elite? –ela perguntou enquanto eu estava quase colocando ela pra fora de casa.

Sim, minha delicadeza é lendária, não se assustem...

-Essa vai ter que ficar para a próxima visita. –eu falei.

-Você gosta de me desiludir, morena... –ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

Eu conheço essa frase...

-É o que eu faço de melhor. –eu respondi sorrindo também.

-Te vejo no Brasil, Isituxa! –ela falou enquanto se afastava.

-Te vejo por la, Pampam!-eu acenei vendo as cinco desaparecerem.

Ah deus... Esse negócio de autora de fic é mais complicado do que parecia a principio... Espero que todos os dias continuem sendo assim...

**XxX**

**N/A: DEDICA A ALGUEM QUE É MAIS DO QUE UMA LEITORA, É TAMBEM UMA AMIGA, PROFESSORA E PARCEIRA DE CRIME! ahahahah Te adoro Pampam ;)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
